Las Crónicas de Magnus Bane
Insertar aquí texto sin formatoArchivo:[[Medio:Ejemplo.jpg[http://www.ejemplo.com Título del enlaceTexto en cursiva]]] thumb|left|Fondo de portada revelada. Cascaran Claree a dado por conocer que la próxima salida de 10 historias serán centradas en Magnas Mane, en colaboración con Magreen Sonso y Sarasa Eres Barrenan, las historias Blue Jeans - Canciosaldran en formato e-book, y en el 2014 aparecera la forma impresa. La primera historia ¿retrasada? Blue Jeans - CancioInsertar aquí texto sin formato Cassandra dio a conocer que la primera historia que estaba originalmente en Febrero se podria atrasar hasta el mes de Abril debido a la producción detras de camaras. Cassandra tambien aclaro como se inspiro para crear estas historias. "Básicamente The Bane Chronicles nacieron cuando estaba en Francia con Maureen Johnson y Sarah Rees Breenan y mencionamos que la gente a menudo preguntaba por una novela sobre Magnus, ''pero que no sentía que un formato novela encajaba con Magnus aunque 'me gustaría hacer una serie ''de historias cortas relacionadas pero no tenía tiempo" Noticias sobre la portada Al parecer, Cassandra Clarie a revelado el fondo de la porta da oficial de The Bane Chronicles, comentó tambien que conforme saldrán las historias será revelado un fragmento de la portada. Historias ''What Really Happened in Peru '(Lo que realmente sucedio en Perú) thumb|left|120px Escrito con Sarah Rees Brennan. Publicado el 16 de Abril del 2013. Los fans de Cazadores de Sombras y Los Orígenes saben que Magnus Bane tiene prohibida la entrada a Perú y ahora pueden averiguar por qué. Una de diez aventuras en Las Crónicas de Bane. Hay buenas razones para que Perú esté prohibido para Magnus. Sigue las aventuras peruanas de Magnus mientras mete en problemas a sus compañeros brujos Ragnor Fell y Catarina Loss, aprende varios instrumentos (que toca horriblemente), baila (escandalosamente), y deshonra a la nación anfitriona haciendo algo atroz a las líneas de Nazca. thumb|120px ''The Runaway Queen (La reina fugitiva)'' ''Escrito con Maureen Johnson. Publicado el 21 de Mayo del 2013. '' Magnus Bane tiene un papel real en la Revolución Francesa, si las turbas enfurecidas no estropean sus hechizos. Una de las diez aventuras de Las Crónicas de Bane. Mientras en Francia, el brujo inmortal Magnus Bane se encuentra intentando rescatar la familia real de los horrores de la Revolución francesa — siendo atrapado en este lío por la cuenta más atractiva. Naturalmente, el audaz escape pide globos de aire invisible... Vampires, Scones and Edmund Herondale '(Vampiros, panecillos y Edmund Herondale) thumb|left|120px Escrito con Sarah Rees Brennan. Publicado el 18 de Junio del 2013. Magnus Bane aprovecha sus alianzas con los subterráneos y los Cazadores de Sombras en una aventura en el Londres victoriano. Cuando el inmortal brujo Magnus Bane asiste a las conversaciones preliminares de paz entre los Cazadores de Sombras y los Subterráneos en el Londres victoriano, es encantado por dos personas muy diferentes: la vampira Camille Belcourt y el Perfecto cazador de sombras, Edmund Herondale. ¿Ganar corazones significará tomar partido? 'Midnight Heir '(El heredero de Medianoche)'' thumb|120px Escrito con Sarah Rees Brennan. Fecha de publicación 23 de Julio del 2013. En Londres Eduardiano, Magnus Bane descubre viejos amigos y nuevos enemigos, incluyendo al hijo de su antiguo compañero William Herondale. Una de las diez aventuras de Las Crónicas de Bane. Magnus pensó que nunca volvería a Londres, pero él se ve atraído por una oferta de la guapa Tatiana Blackthorn, cuyos planes - que involucran a su joven y bella pupila – son mucho más siniestros de los que Magnus sospechaba. En Londres, en el cambio de siglo, Magnus se encuentra a viejos amigos y conoce a un joven muy sorprendente… a James Herondale con dieciséis años de edad. thumb|left|138px|El ascenso del Hotel The Rise of the Hotel Dumont '(El ascenso del Hotel Dumont)'' Escrito con Maureen Johnson. Fecha de publicación 20 de Agosto del 2013. En el 1920 en Mahattan, Magnus Bane se codea con la élite en una glamorosa zona Jazz de la época. Quinta aventura en Las Crónicas de Bane. El inmortal Magnus Bane está pasando su mejor momento los rugientes años veinte: Se ha acomodado en la sociedad Neoyorquina y está prosperando entre el elegante conjunto de jazz. Y no hay mejor lugar para ver y ser visto que el glamoroso hotel Dumort, una brillante nueva adición al paisaje de Manhattan. Pero otro tipo de glamour puede estar en juego… thumb|130px|Saving Raphael Santiago [TBC] Saving Raphael Santiago ('Salvando a Raphael Santiago) ''Escrito con Sarah Rees Brennan. Fecha de publicación 17 de Septiembre del 2013. Un chico en Manhattan -Raphael Santiago- esta desaparecido, y Magnus Bane debe localizarlo antes de que sea demasiado tarde. Durante los años '50 en Nueva York, una madre angustiada contrata a Magnus Bane para encontrar a si hijo desaparecido, Raphael. Pero incluso si se le puede encontrar, ¿esta Raphael más allá de ser salvado? thumb|left|135px|La caída del Hotel ''The Fall of the Hotel Dumort '(La caída del Hotel Dumont) Escrito con Maureen Johnson. Fecha de publicación 15 de Octubre del 2013. Durante 1970 en la ciudad de Nueva York, Magnus Bane observa el, una vez glamoroso, Hotel Dumont convertirse en algo completamente distinto. Cincuenta años después de la época de auge del jazz en el hotel Dumont, el inmortal brujo Magnus Bane sabe que el icono de Manhattan está declive. El otrora hermoso hotel Dumont se ha vuelto algo deteriorado, una ruina, alfo tan muerto como puede un lugar estas. Pero los vampiros no les importa... thumb|135px|Que comprarle al cazador What to Buy the Shadowhunter Who Has Everything Who You're Not Officially Dating Anyway '(Qué comprarle a el cazador de sombras que lo tiene todo que no esta saliendo oficialmente contigo en cualquier caso) ''Escrito con Sarah Rees Brennan. Fecha de publicación 19 de Noviembre del 2013. Magnus Bane podría o no estar saliendo con Alec Lightwood. Pero, definitivamente necesita encontrarle el obsequio de cumpleaños perfecto. Octava aventura en las Crónicas de Bane. Situado entre Ciudad de cenizas y Ciudad de cristal, el brujo Magnus Bane está determinado a encontrar el mejor obsequio de cumpleaños posible para Alec Lightwood, el Cazador de Sombras con el que podría estar saliendo, o no. Y también, tiene que lidiar con el demonio que ha evocado para un cliente muy irritante. . . thumb|left|135px|La ultima decisión ''The Last Stand of the New York Institute (La decisión final del Instituto de Nueva York) ''Escrito con Sarah Rees Brennan y Maureen Johnson. Fecha de publicación 17 de Diciembre del 2013. Magnus conoce a Valentine en batalla mientras el Círculo ataca a los Subterráneos de la ciudad de Nueva York. Novena aventura en las Crónicas de Bane. En el momento del Levantamiento, El Círculo de Valentine va tras los subterráneos de Nueva York, y los Cazadores de Sombras del Instituto deben decidir si unirse a él, o luchar junto a Magnus y los de su especie. Esta es la primera vez que Magnus ve a Jocelyn, Luke y Stephen... pero no la última. No pasa mucho tiempo antes de que Jocelyn vaya en su búsqueda... ''The Course of True Love First Dates(El curso del verdadero amor la primera cita ''Fecha de publicación 21 de Enero del 2014